


Lazy Mornings

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up with an elbow in his face. He groans and rolls over to avoid it and ends up smacking into someone else, which is definitely not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for londowney [@tumblr](http://ironized.tumblr.com/post/111548217373/ooh-ooh-fic-prompt-for-tony-rhodey-pep-morning) for the prompt "morning after their first night all together." Takes place right after IM3.

Tony wakes up with an elbow in his face. He groans and rolls over to avoid it and ends up smacking into someone else, which is definitely not what he expected. Opening his eyes at last, the events of last night coming back to him in one big rush, he blinks away sleep and smiles at the two people in bed with him. Pepper is curled up in front of him, and a glance over his shoulder confirms Rhodey’s sprawled out behind him, the both of them still surprisingly asleep.

He flops back against the pillows, sighing with obvious satisfaction. He hadn’t expected things to turn out the way they did last night, but after that particularly hellish Christmas, what was a New Years celebration without a little threesome with your girlfriend and your best friend? (Pepper had admitted she’d been thinking about it, which -- did she _want_ to give Tony a heart attack, she knows how weak his poor heart is already.) Still, he’s glad it had worked out. With the Extremis still in Pepper’s system her sex drive had gone through the roof, and Tony wasn’t as young as he used to be.

Pepper stirs beside him, and he decides to hell with letting them sleep more. Brushing her hair away from her face, he presses a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Good morning, honey.”

All he gets is an irritated grunt in response, because Pepper might have trained herself to get up early but she is not a morning person. Grinning, Tony leaves her be and rolls over again to do the same to Rhodey, giving him a soft kiss and a quiet good morning. Rhodey responds much more favorably, tilting his head up for more of a kiss, to which Tony happily obliges him.

He sits up a moment later, running a hand back through his already messy hair. “Breakfast in bed, yeah?”

“I’m not cooking,” Pepper mumbles into the pillow, still not opening her eyes. Rhodey sits up and stretches, stifling a yawn before leaning over Tony’s lap and running a hand down her back. Pepper muffles her giggles with the pillow when his fingertips flit lightly over the dip of her lower back.

“We’ll get takeout,” Tony clarifies, watching the two of them with what he’s sure is an embarrassingly fond expression.

Pepper finally rolls over at Rhodey’s prompting, smiling brightly up at them. “Breakfast in bed sounds great.”

Rhodey leans against Tony’s shoulder, nudging him. “So uh, are we going to talk about this or…”

Tony holds up his hands and says, “No” before Rhodey can finish. Pepper and Rhodey both stare at him so he continues quickly, “Not before breakfast. Or before we take a very long shower. Together. Possibly with a repeat of last night.”

Rhodey rolls his eyes but he seems okay with the answer because he gives Tony a kiss on the cheek anyway. Then he ungracefully rolls over Tony’s legs and squishes himself between Tony and Pepper, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning down for a good morning kiss.

“Hey, why does she get tongue and I don’t,” Tony complains.

Rhodey stops kissing her just long enough to say, “Tell JARVIS to order breakfast,” while Pepper adds sweetly, “No strawberries” and laughs.


End file.
